


Забота и угощение

by Tanets_chasov



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov
Summary: Время действия – второй сезон, пятая серия. Харди пытается соответствовать роли «дядюшки Алека».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Support and Snacks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425521) by [HalfASlug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfASlug/pseuds/HalfASlug). 



> Бета: Просто_Даша

– Постой. Как вышло, что я везу детскую коляску? 

Они идут так добрые полчаса, прежде чем Харди осознает происходящее. Словно желая подчеркнуть, насколько сильным шоком для него является это открытие, он прекращает подниматься по склону. 

Элли, оказываясь на шаг впереди, на мгновение зажмуривается, стараясь сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, а когда вновь открывает глаза – быстро подмигивает Фреду, прежде чем взглянуть на Харди. 

– Что?

– Коляска, – повторяет он, глядя на Фреда так, будто первые слова ребенка могут разъяснить текущую затруднительную ситуацию. – Она твоя, почему я ее везу? 

– Не знаю. Потому что вы джентльмен? – Элли ничего не может поделать с улыбкой, и даже не понадобилось скептического взгляда со стороны Харди. – Я выходила с коляской из вашего дома, но вы перехватили ее у меня, когда я решила проверить, на месте ли телефон, и спокойно пошли дальше. Мне не пришло в голову вас останавливать.

Брови у него подпрыгивают до самой челки.

– Так ты знала об этом?

– Знала ли я, что находящийся рядом мужчина последние тридцать минут катает моего младшего ребенка по окрестностям? Да уж как-то заметила. Боже, вы и в самом деле худший коп в Британии. 

А! Брови вернулись на место, но теперь он определенно хмурится. 

– Одна чертова заметка, Миллер. 

– Если вам так трудно, я его заберу, – говорит она ворчливо, обходя коляску, только чтобы увидеть, как Харди крепче сжимает мягкий пластик ручки. 

– Нет, справлюсь, – резко выдыхает он и начинает снова идти, но Элли удерживает его, схватив за пальто. – Что?

Она так привыкла, что все эмоции Харди сводятся к выражению искренней неприязни или же откровенному бешенству, что сейчас ощущает себя на американских горках, глядя ему в лицо. 

– Вы минуту назад жаловались, что приходится вести коляску.

– Нет, просто не мог вспомнить, когда я так решил. 

– Понятно. Хорошо. 

Какое-то время они стоят под облачным небом, неожиданно оказавшись в тупике из-за спора, который на самом-то деле спором не был, и пытаются понять, в каком направлении двигаться дальше. Ситуация в целом очень похожа на их отношения, которые начались исключительно по рабочей необходимости, но постепенно стали своеобразным вариантом нормы или привычкой, при этом что Харди, что Миллер довольно долго находились в неведенье о том, как далеко зашли. 

Смущенно кашлянув, Харди, наконец, продолжает идти. Фред счастливо смеется, разглядывая бесцельно плавающие внизу лодки, и Харди пристально смотрит на него своими темными глазами. Прямо у них на пути огромный камень. Прежде, чем Элли успевает предупредить, Харди, не сбиваясь с шага, приподнимает передние, а затем и задние колеса и спокойно преодолевает препятствие. 

– Давненько вы этим не занимались, да? – улыбаясь Элли делает попытку начать разговор.

– Да. 

Было довольно оптимистично с ее стороны надеяться на большее, и все же он позволил ей участвовать в расследовании дела в Сэндбруке, впустил к себе домой. Такого рода дружбы у Элли никогда раньше не было, но она и никогда не встречала такого человека, как он. Наверное, по личным стандартам Харди, она самый близкий его друг. В свою очередь, благодаря жестоким причудам судьбы Элли то же самое могла сказать и о нем. 

– Дайте знать, если устанете. Не хочу, чтобы у вас сердце прихватило, – говорит она, когда они начинают подниматься на небольшой холм, – а то знаю я вас, свалитесь с приступом, а мой сын из-за этого грохнется с обрыва. 

И хотя она не смотрит на него в тот момент, все равно замечает неодобрительный взгляд:

– Я могу идти и одновременно вести коляску с ребенком.

– Просто говорю.

– Миллер, я не против, – Харди наклоняется вперед и складывает крышку коляски, чтобы посмотреть на Фреда. – Он хороший мальчик. 

Услышав шуршание, Фред запрокидывает голову, чтобы увидеть Харди: его круглое личико тотчас расплывается в широкой улыбке. Реакция ребенка Харди озадачивает, и он больше не отвлекается от дороги. 

– Ого! Сначала имя, теперь пол… В следующий раз будете знать его день рождения, – ухмыляется Элли. – Или даже лучше – отвезете на ярмарку! 

– Не будем забегать вперед. 

Все еще посмеиваясь, Элли решает проверить карманы пальто и обнаруживает там пакетик чипсов. Она предлагает Харди угощение, но он, конечно же, отказывается. 

– Спасибо, что дали рукам немного отдохнуть. Забыла, как хорошо просто гулять, не толкая перед собой коляску. 

Перестал слушать или злится, так несколько месяцев назад подумала бы Элли на отсутствие реакции с его стороны. Теперь она знает Харди лучше. В данный момент он, по крайней мере, находит ее немного забавной, потому что не брюзжит, не хмурится и не делает тех странных движений челюстью.

– Ты слишком много на себя берешь, – ворчливо говорит он спустя какое-то время. – Этим утром в одной руке у тебя были папки с файлами, в другой – ребенок. Даже просто смотреть на тебя, Миллер, было утомительно. 

Жуя чипсы, Элли решает не уточнять, что это были его папки с файлами и что провести всю ночь за чтением нескончаемых документов по делу об убийстве, в то же время приглядывая за капризничающим ребенком, еще более утомительно. 

– Вот она я, супермама. 

Элли чувствует, как улыбка сползает с лица, она пытается не вспоминать, но: вот Том дарит ей открытку на день матери с надписью «Супермама» или Джо называет ее так, когда… 

Нет.

– Знаете, что еще утомительно? Видеть, как вы все время хмуритесь. У вас, должно быть, очень развиты мышцы на лбу. 

– Ты упускаешь главное, Миллер.

– Учусь у лучших. 

Фред что-то рассказывает на своем детском языке, Элли пристально смотрит на пакет с чипсами и надеется, что Харди не решит вот прямо сейчас заинтересоваться чувствами других людей. 

– Точно не хотите чипсов? – спрашивает она, чтобы в свою очередь избежать расспросов.

– Нет.

– Да ладно. Вот съем всё и растолстею.

Элли замечает, как под шарфом у него дергаются лицевые мышцы. Харди всегда слишком легко раздражается, казалось бы, неспортивно его дразнить, но теперь она делает это с дружеской симпатией. Для них такой вариант общения – практически единственный способ выразить свое расположение друг к другу. Раньше ей становилось отчаянно грустно от таких мыслей, сейчас – нет. 

– Если я растолстею, то не буду помещаться между рулем и сидением в машине, и придется вам ездит на такси… – с набитым ртом, продолжает она, –… или остаться в Бродчёрч навсегда. А тогда… 

– Хорошо, – резко отвечает Харди. 

Он останавливается так внезапно, что игрушка Фреда выпадает из коляски. 

– Я буду чертовы чипсы. 

Харди вытаскивает одну чипсину из пакета, отправляет в рот и устраивает целое представление из процесса ее пережевывания. 

– Довольна? – спрашивает он и, не дождавшись ответа, идет дальше.

Вид разбушевавшегося бывшего начальника и хихикающего сына, который, похоже, в восторге от того, что его везут так быстро, вызывает у Элли улыбку. Она наклоняется, чтобы подобрать запылившуюся игрушку, и, прежде чем броситься их догонять, едва слышно шепчет в ответ на слова Харди:

– Вроде того.


End file.
